Fragmented Past, Puzzled Future
by Mustang86
Summary: after his journey in Alola Ash returns to Kanto to take a break, but a mysterious entity has altered Ash's future by fragmenting his memories, It will be up to Serena to assist Ash in bringing together the missing pieces of the puzzle of Ash's memories from his past journeys.


**Fragmented Past, Puzzled Future.**

 **Main characters. Ash Ketchum 17, Serena 17.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _a mysterious storm and a mysterious foe all have a single thing in common, they are connected to Ash's fragmented memories, Now Ash must recover his missing pokemon to rebuild the puzzle of his memories and to battle his old rivals and traveling companions to fill in the pictures._

 _ **Genres:**_ _mystery, adventure, suspense, romance, action, friendship and thriller (attempting)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Stolen Past**

Landing on the tarmac a passenger plane slowly wheeled its way to a halt, another plane taking off in the background at the busy airport. Inside Ash was resting with his Pikachu following their long journey over the island region of Alola. Ash peered out the window, excited to return home, even after another defeat at the Alola League, "man Gladion was an awesome trainer, pity we couldn't beat him," Ash lamented his loss at the hands of his friend's brother.

Ash walked calmly through the small town, thinking back to his previous journey in Alola, a new set of memories to think about, making new friends and even going back to school and taking on the trials, "you know buddy, I wonder if we will see them again," he thought out loud.

"Hey Ash, it's been a while," a citizen of the town greeted Ash from his previous round of travels, Ash approached him with a broad smile, "so how is Pallet Town's strongest trainer going?" The farmer asked the young trainer.

"Not bad, just a little tired from all the travels, might have a break for a little while," Ash expressed his desire for rest.

"Oh a break, not a bad choice," the family friend replied.

"So how is your daughter going? Has she started her journey yet?" Ash questioned the farmer about towns potential new trainer.

"Yeah, Leaf is the town's new trainer, she aims to surpass you," the farmer replied, he picked up a sack and turned away from Ash, "last I heard she's traveling through Johto," he informed Ash of the whereabouts of Leaf, waving him goodbye and heading back to the farmhouse with the new haul of produce from his farm.

"I will see you around Tim," Ash waved goodbye to the farmer, he walked away from the farm. Walking through the streets, he thought about the new generation of trainers to leave Pallet Town, remembering how much he inspired the younger trainers into taking their journey, "you know buddy, it's really awesome that Leaf and her friends became trainers," telling his partner of the people that idolised him.

Ash stood still, he peered over his shoulder, towards the distance, "something doesn't feel right," Ash whispered to himself, trying his best to shrug it off, he continued down the street, wanting to make his way to the lab before making back to see his mother again. Ash now feeling uneasy about what he had sense, continued towards the lab, 'why am I sensing so much aura? It isn't just one lot, it's two,' he thought to himself, cupping his chin in thought, ignoring some of the people greeting him, it was like he was in his own little world.

Ash walked up to the lab, he could hear a familiar voice ringing out from the lab, "that's Gary, didn't expect him to be here," Ash felt a little more at ease, knowing that his former rival and long-time friend was back in Pallet Town, he opened the gate to the property and started walking through the path towards the lab.

Before entering the lab, Ash suddenly jolted back in response to the opening of the front door, "yeah I know gramps, come back in a few weeks to discuss more about my discoveries," a familiar voice echoed from the building, a man with spikey brown hair in a white lab coat turned his attention to discover his former rival standing in front of him, "yo Ash, it's been a while, haven't seen you since Sinnoh," Gary greeted his former rival.

"Hey Gary, it's been a while," Ash returned the greeting.

Gary noticed the electric mouse on his friend's left shoulder, "see you're still traveling around, I kind of envy you," Gary grasped his chin, reminiscing about his days as a trainer, "I bet you have caught a ton of pokemon."

"I bet you have made new discoveries about the pokemon world," Ash replied calmly, quickly shooting his gaze to an elderly man, "hi Professor Oak," Ash acknowledged the pokemon expert.

"Welcome back Ash, how was Alola?" replied the man, questioning Ash about his previous travels.

"It was awesome, still lost at the Alola League," Ash answered dejectedly, but still managed a grin, "but I will win a league eventually, my opponent was really strong," Ash resolved, confident in his own abilities.

"I see, where did you come this time? Last I heard you reached fourth in Sinnoh," Gary enquired snidely.

"Second, just like in Kalos," Ash quickly answered boastfully, hitting his chest with oozing pride.

"That's not a bad effort, certainly better than me," Gary admitted to his friend with a hint of sarcasm.

"At least I didn't stop getting stronger," Ash snapped back, as if to challenge Gary.

"Did you challenge me to a battle?" Gary smirked at his former rival, grabbing a pokeball, "like old times?"

"Yeah like old times," Ash replied confidently, signalling his Pikachu to take part in the battle.

The two former rivals stood ready to face each other in battle, Gary grabbed a pokeball, "come on out Magmortar," he called out a large red and yellow bipedal pokemon. "Start things off with Flamethrower," Gary announced the first attack of the battle.

"Pikachu, evade with Quick Attack," Ash replied to his former rival's command, torrents of flames gushed out of the arms of the Flame pokemon. Pikachu evaded the flames with his amazing speed, "try to get closer buddy!" Ash ordered his pokemon.

"No you don't, Magmortar, counter with Lava Plume!" Gary responded to Ash's reckless offensive, his pokemon stopped the initial fire attack and unleashed a wave of fire directed at the smaller foe, knocking him back and dealing immense damage, "come on Ash, I know you're better than this," Gary goaded Ash to respond to his attack.

"Man, Gary hasn't dropped a beat since our good old days," Ash chuckled as his partner pokemon landed in front of him, waiting for Magmortar to end the second attack.

"Use Psychic," Gary initiated the next surprise attack on his former rival's Pikachu.

Surrounded by blue aura, the electric mouse was lifted off the ground before plummeting back down with incredible force, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to try and break free," Ash desperately gave out his next direction, Pikachu broke free from the attack with a massive electric attack.

"Quick use Flamethrower to deflect the Thunderbolt," Gary issued his next command. The fire type pokemon released another torrent of flames at the bolts of electricity.

Brimming with excitement, Ash witnessed the two attacks dissipating, Gary signalled for the next fire attack, "evade with Quick Attack," Ash commanded quickly, his partner dodged the surge of fire, ducking underneath it as the small electric rodent closed in for an attack, "now hit it with Volt Tackle."

"What I cannot have Magmortar dodge it in time," Gary gritted his teeth in shock, "use Psychic hurry!" he replied to the command, the flames quickly vanished, Pikachu was about to crash into the flame pokemon with a thunderous aura, he was hit by a psychic wave at the same time. After the collision the two pokemon skidded back towards their respective trainers, "not bad Ash," Gary smirked at his former rival.

"You haven't missed a beat," Ash complimented Gary, the two pokemon panting from their battle against one another.

"Magmortar, attack now with Rock Slide," issuing another surprise command, ripples emerged above the battlefield, an avalanche of rocks stormed down towards the opposing Pikachu.

"Climb the rocks with Quick Attack, then follow it up with…." Ash ended mid command, he started to tremble, 'what was that, I can sense two auras,' Ash thought to himself, quickly losing concentration in the battle, sensing something was amiss, the young trainer.

"Yo Ash, what is it?" Gary recalled his pokemon, calling out to his former rival, he watched Ash stare out into the distance, ignoring everyone around him, "is there something wrong?" Gary tried to push the topic.

"Yeah, there's a storm on the way," Ash answered ominously.

Hitting his friend's back, forcing Ash to jolt forward, "quit joking Ash, the forecast is clear weather for the next week," Gary responded in a jovial manner, but noticed the serious expression on Ash's face, "come on, you have been traveling for far too long, go back home and have a break, leave Pikachu here and let my grandfather heal him," Gary suggested to his friend.

"Yeah, you're right Gary, I will rest up for a little while, I will come back a little later on tonight," Ash grasped his head, reeling from the pain of the energy that was being sense, 'no, he is wrong, I can sense a huge amount of aura,' Ash thought to himself, falling to the ground much to the alarm of Gary and Pikachu.

"Hey are you alright?" Gary enquired but no reply emerged from Ash, "we better get him into the lab," Gary announced, gabbing a pokeball, he called out a large four armed pokemon, "Machamp. Help Ash back in the lab," Gary ordered his pokemon urgently. Gary watched the humanoid pokemon pick his former rival up, and carrying him into the lab, "odd, he must have been really tired, but Ash is one of the fittest people I know," Gary started to question the situation that he witnessed.

"Gramps!" Gary called for his grandfather in a hurried tone.

Professor Oak emerged from the lounge room, spotting a fallen Ash, "get him on the lounge chair," the elderly professor instructed Machamp, the large fighting type pokemon lowered Ash on the couch with the other watching him in concern, "Gary, go get his mother," the professor ordered his grandson, Gary recalled his fighting type pokemon and rushed out of the lab to bring Delia back to the lab.

Meanwhile in Kalos Serena walked into Lumiose City Airport, a breath of hope radiated around her, "I wonder how much he has changed, I haven't seen him in years," she whispered to herself, her excitement becoming ever apparent, as she walked towards the lounge area, she was greeted by a blue frog like pokemon, a pokemon she hadn't seen in years, "Greninja, it's good to see you again," Serena greeted the pokemon.

Greninja stood waiting for the girl to capture her, "oh you want see Ash again, okay," Serena acknowledged with joy, she extended a pokeball out for the ninja pokemon to tap the button, entering the device in hopes to see his former trainer again.

"The plane to Kanto will depart in three hours," a man over the PA system announced the departing time of the next plane.

Serena grabbed an old photo from her pocket, humming to herself obvious to her surroundings, "it was a great journey, Ash was a leader, he was so cool back then," Serena reminisced about her first travels with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie, "it was a pity I didn't get stronger, but now I will show Ash how much better I have become, he would be so proud of me," Serena cheered herself on.

Back in Pallet Town, Ash slowly woke up from his slumber, the room was dark and no one was around, he sat up and noticed his Pikachu entering the room, "hey buddy, sorry I concerned you," Ash looked around the room, he noticed the lightning arcing across the sky, "see Gary I told you," Ash chuckled with pride in his ability to sense the storm, he walked around the lab to find the inhabitants but quickly discovered that no one was around, "Gary? Professor?" Ash called out urgently.

Ash walked out of the lab and noticed that the town was empty, a fierce storm continued to build, "where is everyone?" he asked himself, knowing that he was alone with his pokemon, the duo walked around town, "I couldn't have been out for that long," Ash whispered to the electric mouse pokemon.

Ash walked slowly until he heard a strange voice, rushing towards the lab was a younger version of him, "oh man, I am so late, please have a pokemon there for me," the younger Ash pleaded with all his might, he phased through the older version of Ash, leaving the experienced trainer stunned.

Ash looked over his shoulder and was quick to notice his partner pokemon was missing, "what's going on?" he asked, a cold sweat started to trickle down his face and back, he turned around, he started walking, a powerful gush of wind pushed him closer to the lab, he heard his name called out by a female, he spun around and spotted a girl with shoulder length honey coloured hair, "Serena?" Ash called out to her, but she vanished leaving Ash perplexed by what he had seen.

Ash sat up from his slumber, panting and sweating, he looked around hearing voices echo around the lab, Ash jumped out of the chair panicked by his nightmare, he noticed the darkness in the sky, lightning, lit up the room, much to Ash's surprise, he approached the window to see the storm rolling in, "what's going on?" He asked himself, not realizing that Gary had entered the room.

"Seems like you were right Ash, but this storm doesn't seem to be showing up on the radar," Gary admitted his defeat. He noticed the pale complexion of Ash, "are you alright?" he asked his friend, another bolt of lightning ignited the area, stunning both the trainers.

Ash turned to the storm and nodded at the system, "I knew it, this is an aura storm," Ash whispered, he glanced over his shoulder to see his partner pokemon running towards him, his head was hurting sensing another aura entering the building.

The two friends heard crashing of computers in the main study area, forcing them to rush towards the room, they looked around to see Professor Oak on the floor, and struggling to get back up, "a large shadow pushed me out of my chair and sent everything flying," the elderly man informed the two trainers.

Ash's head continued to ache, he could sense something closing in, the shadow hovered over Ash, but he leapt forward to avoid it, "oh this is interesting, you could sense my presence," a mysterious voice echoed around the room.

Ash turned to face the shadow, his partner pokemon preparing to attack, "wait, don't attack Pikachu, you could hurt the other pokemon and the two professors," Ash ordered the small yellow mouse, "what are you after?" Ash questioned the entity venomously.

"I see you can sense aura on both spectrums," the spirit announced, applauding Ash on his ability, moving around the room, trying to find a weakness in his guard, but Ash followed his movements all the way around the room, "I am a nameless spirit, but I seek immortality, by possessing the bodies of powerful aura guardians, you have potential to be the strongest yet," the nameless spirit explained his intentions to Ash, leaving the two professors confused about the situation, "how about a game of hide and seek?" The Shadow asked the Aura Guardian, rushing out of the room, with Ash following closely.

Spotting a shadow crossing the wall, the gales howled outside the lab, with power knocked out and Ash's aura abilities hampered by the storm Ash recklessly rushed out of the room, following the mystery figure, oblivious to the danger that was about to befall him, "get back here!" Ash demanded the entity.

"That's right, follow me little man," the spirit taunted the trainer, sliding across the wall.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash ordered is partner pokemon to attack. Pikachu released a powerful burst of lightning at the shadow, hitting it directly, dissipating the entity, "nicely done buddy," Ash congratulated his small yellow pokemon, Ash was quick to notice the shadows moving around the hallway.

"Not good enough Aura Apprentice," the shadow figure reformed, laughing and taunting the trainer, finally reforming to the same blob from before, "I am an Aura Shadow, you cannot defeat me that easily," the entity informed the trainer much to his frustration.

Gritting his teeth after witnessing the entity moving further away and with more taunts being directed at him, the electric mouse landed in front of him, parts of the room crumbling around them, the aftermath of the electric attack becoming apparent, "who and what are you?" Ash snarled at the foe.

"I am neither alive or dead, an Aura Guardian that followed a much darker path," the enemy answered Ash, much to his despair, the shadow rushed towards Ash, forcing the young Aura Guardian to take a step back in fear, the shadow passed right through the trainer, "seems like you have a lingering darkness, your capabilities far exceed mine before my body vanished five hundred years ago," the spirit informed Ash of his potential.

"What are you babbling on about?" Ash's frustrations became apparent, signalling his Pikachu to launch another attack at the silhouette, but to no avail, the shadow reformed again, "why are you after me?" Ash asked the next question, irritated by the lack fightback from the foe.

"I am an aura spirit, I cannot physically attack or be attacked," he informed the pokemon trainer, "it's a pity I cannot take over your body due to the raging aura storm, but I have something a little more interesting in mind," the nameless entity started to think about the next part of the plan, "I have the ability to dissipate one's memories, as well as placing them at certain points in the world, but there has to be connections to those memories," the spirit laughed at Ash, the nameless enemy prepared to launch something at Ash, but the attack was stopped by the small electric mouse, "for you, I have something far more interesting in mind."

"Cut the non-sense," Ash's snarled at the foe, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt one more time," Ash explosively ordered his pokemon.

Pikachu built up and electric aura and unleashed another volatile attack at the unknown entity, with awesome power, the windows in the lab blew out, allowing the rain to enter, the shadow dissipated once again, but quickly reformed. Ash and Pikachu staggered back in horror, a bolt of lightning entered the hallway, enveloping Ash in a blinding light.

"Ash, you reckless….." Gary started but was pushed back from the force of the lightning, he tried to get himself back up and "what the heck is that?" he asked hitting the wall with his fists, "that isn't even lightning, because if it was, I wouldn't be able to stand," he whispered to himself, getting back up, he tried to enter the hallway, but was stopped by what felt like a barrier.

Surrounded in light, Ash shielded his eyes to prevent him from going blind, while memories of his past traveling companions vanished one after the other, he caught a glimpse of an escaping memory, attempting to reach out to it, "oh it seems like you still have some fight within you," the entity taunted Ash, watching him inch closer to the parting memory.

"I won't let you take everything," Ash lunged forward to the piece of his memory, finally taking it and pulling it back towards him.

The dark individual smirked at Ash and watched the final remnants of his memory fly off into the distance, "one fragment remains, I will let you keep it, as you fall into the depths of darkness," the mysterious person vanished allowing Ash to collapse.

'Who is this girl?' Ash asked himself picturing a girl with long, honey coloured hair.

"Ash, Ash," Gary called to his friend urgently, panicked by what had happened, not taking notice of the missing Pikachu that had always accompanied Ash throughout his journeys, "come on old friend, wake up."

Professor Oak entered the hallway, "I will get an ambulance," he said, he rushed to the phone to assist in helping Ash, oblivious to the missing pokemon from Ash's journeys in other regions, too concerned about the town's best trainer.

Delia entered the hallway, spotting her unconscious son on the ground, she rushed to him, pushing in hopes to wake him up, but to no avail, "Ash, please wake up," she pleaded with alarm, she repeated Ash's name constantly with growing urgency.

Meanwhile in Kalos Serena stood at the gates of the airport in Lumiose City, holding a pokeball, "Greninja, soon you will see your trainer," she whispered fondly, thinking back to her travels with the young man, "I wonder how Ash is, I hope he is doing well, I cannot wait to show him how much I have grown," her excitement became more difficult to contain, almost forgetting to board the plane, "this time, I am going to confess to him again," she confidently resolved, walking onto the plane that would take her to Kanto.

The plane took off from the tarmac, heading towards the Kanto Region, Serena looked out the window, as if she was farewelling her home region yet again, "I cannot wait to see him again," Serena whispered to herself, staring at the photo yet again, a smile stretched across her face, the excitement grew even more.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are heading to Pallet Town, we will be flying for three hours, please remain seated for the duration of the flight," the pilot informed the passengers of the journey towards the destination.

Serena fell back and rested her head, she closed her eyes wanting to get sleep on her way to Kanto, "I haven't been to Kanto since I was little, I wonder how much it has changed," whispering to herself, falling asleep.

Flying towards the region Serena unaware of her role in the future events that will change her, she was unaware of the plight that had befallen the one she loves. Flying over the clouds and ocean, the distance that had to be traversed, a long journey she was yet unaware of, 'please wait for me Ash,' thinking to herself.

* * *

 **Saving one part of his memory, Ash engulfed in a bright light as his memories are stolen from him, what will happen next.**

 **Next up: Fragmented Hope**


End file.
